real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
This Is The Limit
is the third episode of Survivor: Upolu. Summary Lauiloa Returning to camp after tribal council, the Lauiloa tribe looks very much defeated. Once again they have voted off someone and it becomes more difficult now because there is no clear target. Tony B sits at the beach, together with Brody and Rodney, and suggests voting off Mysterious next because he feels like she's the odd one out. Rodney shrugs and makes a confessional, saying that he's on a very low point. He feels like he wants to go home because he misses his husband, family and friends and he's about to lose the people he enjoys the most in Survivor; Mysterious. Arianna is bummed after the vote-off of Solange, her closest ally. Ellody walks to Arianna and explains her what happened. Ellody hopes she'll explain it. Arianna can't believe she ratted them out to her sister. She makes a confessional, saying that she doesn't trust Ellody and she might have to jump ship by going with Tony B for now and at the tribe swap she will flip to the other tribe. Andéra is sitting with Tony B and Brody while Rodney went to Mysterious, who ironically sits with Bruce. Bruce started to get interested in Mysterious now because he feels like she's the only person at their tribe who isn't a complete lunatic. Once Rodney arrives, his mood gets ruined and he sighs. Rodney tells Mysterious that she might receive votes if they have to go to tribal council. Mysterious frowns and says that she won't go home anyways. Fiafia London and Shorama have a conversation about Clork. London explains what happened between Clork and Keung and says that she can't stand Clork. Shorama agrees and the two girls decide to start an alliance. London makes a confessional, saying that having Shorama as an ally will benefit her game because she's easily offended and makes arguments very fast, causing her to be a very good shield. Ted took Rachel, Lasereye and BadBug with him into the woods and ask if they wanna continue the alliance. Rachel and Lasereye agree immediately. BadBug, who wasn't part of the alliance on Day 1, looks confused but decides to keep his mouth shut. He's aware of a alliance now and he will act like he's part of it but because he's obviously number four out of the four members, he might change things up later. Rachel returns to the beach where she finds an emotional Keung. Keung tells her that he feels very bad but thankfully people have taken care of him. Gloss returns with the other members of the group and look very excited. Only one person is missing, which is Clork. Gloss looks at her tribe-mates and says that the producers asked her to inform everyone that Clork got removed from the game due to bullying and personal insults. Clork has made more rude and inappropriate comments which aren't tolerated. Everyone is there for Keung and he says he's glad to have such great tribe-mates. Lasereye says they will win the upcoming challenge and stay Fiafia-strong! Challenge The two tribes arrive at the challenge area. Jeff announces that Clork got removed from the game, shocking some of the Lauiloa members. The challenge gets played and by a large, very large, difference ... Fiafia wins immunity and remains undefeated! Lauiloa has to go to tribal council, yet once again. Lauiloa It's tribal time for Lauiloa again, causing everyone to be upset. Mysterious tells the group that she's an open vote and she will vote with whoever she wants this round. But she adds to that, that when someone votes for her... an curse will be unleashed. Ellody and Andéra immediately look at each other. Andéra signs to her to go to the woods with her, which gets noticed by Arianna. Arianna knows that the twins will have another conversation. She needs to break them up, but now she has not enough power. The only way to receive power is to get the outsiders on her side. Arianna has conversations with both Mysterious and Bruce. Bruce has been extremely intimidating towards Arianna, which has no effects on her. Bruce tells her that he will only vote with her if he gets something in return. Arianna frowns and doesn't take it too seriously. She tells him to vote off Tony B. She says the same to Mysterious. Since she got informed by Rodney that Tony B was voting for her, she's perfectly fine with that. Inside the woods, Andéra tells Ellody that she has heard that Arianna has tried to manipulate her. The only way to win the game is to stick together and work together. She tells Ellody to vote for Arianna tonight, to show her loyalty. Ellody doesn't know what to say but decides to stand up for herself, telling Andéra that she will vote for whoever she wants because it's her own game. She walks away and lets Andéra behind her. Tony B, Rodney and Brody are sitting at the beach and are talking about the vote. Rodney slowly tries to change the target from Mysterious to Bruce, because he doesn't like Bruce at all. Tony B doesn't think about it and keeps pushing for Mysterious. Andéra joins the conversation, causing Rodney to walk away. Andéra informs the two guys that Arianna has went around to gather votes against Tony B. The only way to survive is to vote for Arianna since she got Ellody to vote for her too. Tony B decides to trust Andéra. Tribal Council Andéra, Arianna, Brody, Bruce, Ellody, Mysterious, Rodney and Tony B arrive at tribal council. Jeff says that it's getting to be a daily routine for them to be at tribal council. Everyone laughs except for Tony B, who looks very serious. Jeff asks how Tony B feels. He says that there's a certain someone who has gone behind his back and tried to take him out, looking at Arianna. Arianna rolls her eyes, knowing that Ellody has ratted her plan out to Andéra once again. Jeff asks Arianna for her reaction. She answers that she has heard the same about her so she's excited to hear what's next. Jeff then asks Mysterious how her time on the show is right now. Mysterious laughs and winks at Jeff, not giving an verbal answer. Everyone then votes. After everyone voted, Jeff grabs the urn and reads the votes one by one. . . . First vote... . . . Arianna . . . Bruce . . . Tony B 1 vote Tony B, 1 vote Bruce, 1 vote Arianna . . . . . . Arianna . . . Arianna 3 votes Arianna, 1 vote Tony B, 1 vote Bruce Arianna slowly starts to roll her eyes, knowing that at least the twins, Tony B and Brody voted for her. She's ready to pack her bags and go home. . . . . . . Tony B . . . Tony B 3 votes Tony B, 3 votes Arianna, 1 vote Bruce... . . . . . . And only one vote left... . . . . . . 3rd person voted out of Survivor: Upolu... . . . . . . . . . Tony B! (4-3-1) Tony B jumps out of reaction and looks shocked at the others. He asks who flipped because he thought he at least got four people voting with him. Arianna smiles and looks at Rodney who winks at her. Tony B shakes his head and then leaves tribal council area while Andéra looks pissed at her sister. Votes Arianna voted Tony B: "This is for Solange, she should have never been voted out. You've ran the game for two votes, it's time for me to take over your part." Ellody voted Tony B: "This vote is to prove that I'm not Andéra's puppet! I'm her sister and that's worse enough." Mysterious voted Tony B: "Like I said at camp earlier today, a vote for me is a curse for you. Choose wisely, party guy. Or else your future will be very bad-ious." Bruce voted Tony B: "I'm excited what present I'm getting from Arianna for voting for you. This wasn't a hard choice, you're a sucker anyways. Bye Tony." Rodney voted Bruce: "Nope. This round is a big nope. I'm not voting for the queen, Mysterious. I'm not voting for the twins. I'm not voting for Arianna. And I'm not voting for my alliance. So who's left? Exactly - the rude dude. BYE!" Andéra voted Arianna: "You're annoying, get away from my sister for god's sake! Get out! Get out! Get ouuuuuttttt!" Tony B voted Arianna: "Smart player, very smart player. But just too naive to play the game so hard already. One advice, never underestimate this party animal." Brody voted Arianna: "You're pretty and stuff but you're too dangerous. Bye!" Final Words "Please tell me there's a way to return to the game! Is this the end already? Have I cancelled twenty parties and festivals just to be eliminated by ... a girl? Damned this is embarrassing. This really sucks. Argh!" - Tony, 16th Place